nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please leave any added messages with a ~~~~ before saving. *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . ---- Motor City Hi, I was editing and correcting the MCO Page, the changes should follow the rules, if still need the source of the information just ask for. Hey, I edited the Body Type Class "Sports" because it had no production year restriction, instead it was just singed as Special, which included the Eight Ball and Shelby Cobra being in the Sports Class, I'm writing false info, however, I will add a picture showing the Car Class Q&A from in-game here later. MCOBred (talk) 14:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, oh okay. Just wanna say the edits I do are correct ;) I have no problem giving source info on request, however, there's no reason to remove the edits.I also correct a wrong spelled name for parts and such, example it's rear end in the game and not rear axle, also not car top, it's top style,...Fuzzy Dice was in the detail shop, that included all the parts listed in the body list on here, that's why I added Visual & Detail. MCOBred (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's not the validity of the content you're adding that is in question. It's your incorrect usage of the English language that is in question and your inability to construct a coherent sentence. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm kinda into slang than being formal but I drop the focuse on it when writing on the internet quickly.But notice typos or other mistakes afterall xD Sorry for that, "try outs" in an hour so I'm rushing all.I'll keep more eye on it next time. BAC Missing in MainPageVehicleNav/Makes Hello again LMR! I hope you're having a good time. As for why I'm leaving this message, I've just noticed that BAC was missing from the Vehicle Manufacturer section. I've tried to correct the problem but I just wasn't able to get it in the template without messing everything up due to yet being unskilled at editing in source mode. So I've brought it up to you. Thanks for checking out and if you don't mind, I'd like to learn a bit about how to make edits in source mode! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 05:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Amended. Thank you for highlighting this problem. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 06:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Police Interceptor Sedan Yo I thought I tell you this but the edits I made are accurate since the fact the console for the police interceptor sedan interior upgrade package doesn't have a console shifter. This console just looks like the civilian Taurus console but it does not have the shifter in the console. All police interceptors including the sedan & utility have the column shifter. I know my police package vehicles and plus I notice that World's PI Sedan is not the actual production model its still based on the concept model. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 04:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Stop making edits that contradict the Manual of Style. We've spent a really long time creating a coherent system for editing all of the articles and we don't want you ruining it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 06:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I ain't ruining it I'm just trying to put the correct info in there the shifter for the PI sedan is a column shifter the console doesn't come with one so please stop saying that it does have one. That info is inaccurate do I make myself clear I'm trying to add the correct info. All PI sedans have column shifters if you don't believe me then go find pics of the real thing. And the Utility concept needs to be added to the Police Interceptor Range too since its a Police Interceptor as well. ::Here's your proof that the real one has column shifter and it needs to stay in the article. http://cgdailydrive.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Ford-Police-Interceptor-Sedan-interior.jpg Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 09:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::ffs, read the manual of style and you'll see what's wrong. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Application Thrown Since you made the notion about it, I gave it some thought and would like to throw my towel into the ring. I suppose the question is, how do I apply for administrator access? Actually, nevermind, just read where I have to do it, and I'm not even sure of what credentials I even have for such a position. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 05:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :You've earned the "Wiki Expert Award" and the "Two Weeks on the Wiki" award. You've met the base guidle lines required and your additions to the site are excellent. All I need is for CMAN122 to agree and you'll be promoted. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 11:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Event Pages Didn't know that you already did a few event pages until now. Maybe we should combine our templates and use the article structure of the Keys to the City page I recently made. I'm not saying your structure is bad. It's just that mine is more detailled. When we're done with that, we can edit the Manual of Style, so other editors will know what they need to pay attention to. CMAN122 (talk) 17:08, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Bea Binene Someone who is named after a Philippine celebrity is vandalizing this wiki! Hot Pursuit Cheats are there any codes for hot pursuit i looked but i got the game trophies instead (--CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 14:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) chottapride :Which Hot Pursuit? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) the first one --CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 15:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC)chottapride Nissan Skyline Like I've said before, there's no proof the Skyline in MW '12 is a V-spec II model apart from the turn lights. It could be a modified version of the base model. Think of the Skyline from the Underground series. Both had clear turn lights as well but were known as V-spec I models in-game. CMAN122 (talk) 15:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :You pushed the article as far back as the base GT-R model and that seems odd in comparison to them featuring the V-Spec model. We've obviously got a subject matter that needs a greater depth of investigation because of the differences with the R34 per game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) NfS MW Licence Plates Hello, Sorry I leave a blank page. I wanted to add all the licence plates descriptions for the last DLC and it didn't worked well. I have prepared all the content and and I just need to copy it in the appropriate form. If you have any tips, please tell me. Thanks, Mikkei-13MikKei-13 (talk) 07:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :You could try using 'Source Mode' instead of 'Visual Mode' when editing. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Works pics LeMansRacer,I will be removing the modified pics of the cars Angeloky already uploadedJusgtr35 (talk) 03:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) JordanSiah Images Hokeyp.Will do.JordanSiah 10:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to thank you for the welcome, glad to be part of the Wiki. Have a good day. Do it To it! (talk) 13:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) LP640 IGC LeMans Racer, Why did you undo my edit? I corrected you. 03:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Edit the Cash cars. LeMansRacer, please edit the cash cars, there is a new rotation. Made available: *Porsche 959 *Audi Quattro 20 V *BMW M6 Convertible Retired:: *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *BMW M6 Coupe *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) Coolcooliocooler (talk) 12:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That was not nice It's not cool to block someone to who voiced out their opininion for a U3. Tmi1080 (talk) 15:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, who are you and why should your opinion matter? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Why did you edit my page on Crews on NFS Carbon? Why did you do that? I wanted to provide a deleted crew in the game but you deleted, and it's not from a mod or a hack! It's probably from the beta! Tell me why! ZV151 (talk) 16:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Read the guidelines, read the Manual of Style and chill your beans. You agreed to these guidelines as soon as you completed your first edit. Editing here is a privilege, not a right. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Paint Unlocks for NFS Most Wanted 2012 Hello, I know you were the one who made the said page (Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Paint Unlocks). I haven't seen the paint unlocks for the Terminal Velocity, NFS Heroes and Movie Legends Pack. Martino161921 (talk) 10:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) About Referencing Hi LeMans I am just a little bit confused how the referencing thing works. Do I have to give a website adress or can I be the reference? Because the edit i made on the car page of NFS Most Wanted (2005) is what I know from playing the game. Mostwanted496 (talk) 18:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :You have to provide either first hand or second hand evidence to back up your edit. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) New IGC Cars LeMansRacer, Need for Speed World has new IGC Cars.Update it for May 30th, 2013's IGC Rotation. 09:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Permission Requested May I rename the SWAT Truck page to S.W.A.T. Truck, Please? Tmi1080 (talk) 23:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :No. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC)